Pedido pra Sair
by manteiga voadora
Summary: Tem gente que sempre fala o que você quer ouvir... Ou não. “Você está falando como se fazer isso fosse a coisa mais impossível do mundo!” “É isso que eu tenho que fazer pra você parar de me amolar?” SasuSaku


_ Pedido pra Sair_

O jovem Uchiha caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Estava com as mãos no bolso da calça e sua expressão 'normal' de sempre. Tudo estava calmo, nem parecia um dia normal.

Desde que voltara pra Konoha, percebia – diariamente – a forma com a qual as pessoas o olhavam. Umas o olhavam com medo. Outras, com amor... Estas últimas que seriam garotas.

Os únicos olhares que não mudaram foram do seu time. Kakashi continuava o mesmo. Naruto era o mesmo bobo de sempre. Até Sakura estava igual... Ou pelo menos parecia.

Nem uma palavra do tipo 'Olá Sasuke-kun, bom dia!' fora dirigida para o Uchiha desde então. Eles se falavam, sim, mas parecia que a companheira de time evitava falar o nome deste para não ter que usar o sufixo.

Ou pelo menos Sasuke pensava que seria isso. _Bobagem..._

Continuou andando até chegar em frente ao prédio da Hokage. Suspirou. Não teriam missão nos próximos dias, já que Naruto havia quebrado a perna sabe-se-lá-como. E a própria Tsunade havia dito que agora só mandaria o time sete em missão, se forem juntos.

"Ei cara!"

"Hey, to falando com você!"

"AAAAAH, SOCORRO, UM INCENDIO! INCENDIO!"

Konohamaru bufou. _Será que ele tá surdo?_

"Ô SASUKE!"

Sasuke olhou em volta.

Naruto...? Não!!

No mínimo era uma cópia mais abobalhada e chata do loiro, já que o companheiro de time essas horas deveria estar dormindo.

Então olhou para o prédio da Hokage. Uma pequena pessoinha saia de lá, vindo até sua frente com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

"Você não me ouviu não?!" – indagou o pequeno, ainda com raiva.

"... Não." – O Uchiha havia respondido, depois de um tempo silencioso.

"Ah, tudo bem, tá desculpado!" – Sasuke arqueeou uma sobrancelha – "Escuta, tá ocupado?"

"Não."

"Ahhh, que ótimo! Preciso falar com você."

_O que esse moleque tem pra falar comigo?_

"Você deve estar pensando no que eu quero falar contigo, não é...?" – Konohamaru sorriu e mostrou sua pequena 'janelinha' ao lado – "É um assunto muito importante."

_Muito revelador... _Bufou.

"Eu estou sem tempo, então se você puder falar rápido-"

Viu Konohamaru bater os pés no chão e cruzar os braços.

"Sem essa cara! Eu sei que você não tem nada pra fazer assim como eu."

_É, a mentira não colou... _Pensou. Livrar-se daquele garotinho não era fácil.

"Você está falando comigo só por que não tem nada pra fazer, então?" – Sasuke não pode conter o tom de ofendido em sua voz. Qual é, podia parecer anti-social, mas não era.

É. Não era.

"Hmmm... Não exatamente." Konohamaru começou a andar, acompanhado do Uchiha.

"Então...?"

"O Naruto é muito meu amigo, sabe. E esses dias eu fui visitar ele lá no hospital..."

"Como o dobe está?" – perguntou um pouco preocupado. Konohamaru arregalou os olhos.

"B-Bem... Ele está bem... Está falante demais."

_Como sempre... _Sasuke sorriu.

"E foi nessa conversa que a gente teve que ele me falou umas... Coisas."

_Coisas? Coisas impróprias para sua idade? _

O Uchiha não pode conter o pensamento. Será que a adolescência estava fazendo de Naruto um... Tarado?

"Antes que você pense, não, não foram coisas impróprias."

_Menos mal..._

"Foram sobre o time sete. Não exatamente sobre o time. Sobre você e a Sakura."

Sasuke fechou a cara._ Piorou..._

Não que não gostasse, é claro.

"O que aquele idiota falou?"

"Hey, calma! Ele não disse nada mais que a verdade. Verdade esta que me fez abrir os olhos."

"Fale."

"Ele disse que a Sakura gosta de você. Mas isso é estranho, por que eu sempre pensei que ela gostasse do Naruto..."

"Continue..."

"E ele disse também que o sentimento é... É uma palavra que ele falou lá, sabe?"

Sasuke bufou. Naruto só falava merda.

"Vou tentar lembrar..."

_Que não seja recíproco..._

"É uma palavra dificílima."

_Que não seja recíproco..._

"Não sei como o Naruto faz pra ficar mais culto no hospital... Mas..."

_Que não seja recíproco..._

"Ah, é. Lembrei. É recíproco." – Konohamaru sorriu – "Eu pesquisei com a godaime o que significava."

Sasuke virou a cara disfarçadamente. Aquele moleque era persistente. Estavam caminhando a uns cinco minutos e já haviam andando muito.

E olha que ele nem gostava de crianças...

"Então você gosta dela, né?"

"Dela quem?" – perguntou, disfarçando.

"Ah, Sasuke, da Sakura, né! Depois que o Naruto disse isso, eu andei investigando algumas coisas também. Se lembra que eu estava presente quando a hokage anunciou a primeira missão de vocês depois que você voltou? Eu vi o jeito que ela te olhava!"

"Hmmm... É mesmo."

Sasuke tentava fugir a todo o custo.

"E eu vi também o jeito que você olhava pra ela. Eu posso não entender muito dessas coisas, mas se você gosta dela, por que não se declara?"

"Me declarar?" – tentou conter um riso.

Não porque um Uchiha nunca ria. Era porque o riso era grande mesmo.

"Sim, qual o problema? Pode se abrir comigo, cara!"

_Eu, conversando com uma criança... O que a falta do quê fazer não faz..._

"Você não quer perdê-la, não é...?"

"Hmm... Mais ou menos... Sakura é importante no time."

"E importante pra você também, larga de ser tosco!" – Konohamaru o interrompeu.

Ora, que moleque abusado!

"Quando ela se despede de você e do Naruto quando terminam uma missão, você sente um vazio no peito, não sente? Como se tivesse medo de não vê-la no dia seguinte."

"..."

"Você também se sente pra baixo quando ela aparenta estar triste..."

Era impressão ou aquele menino, além de saber várias coisas sobre amor, sabia o que se passava dentro do coração das pessoas?

_Ele só pode estar apaixonado também. _Sasuke pensou. _Aliás, também não. Também não!_

"Quem cala consente."

"Hmpf... Então o que você me diz pra fazer?" – Sasuke encarou como um desafio – "Me diga algo, pequeno grande Shakespeare dois."

"Você tem que ter alguma coisa já na mente. Um plano."

"E que plano?"

"Você podia convidá-la para sair."

"..."

Visto que o Uchiha estava analisando, Konohamaru continuou.

"Nem é tão difícil assim! Só a chame."

"Fale por você mesmo."

"Você está falando como se fazer isso fosse a coisa mais impossível do mundo!"

Sasuke parou de andar quando viu que – incrívelmente – já estavam em frente aos portões de Konoha.

"É isso que eu tenho que fazer pra você parar de me amolar?"

"É isso que você tem que fazer pra você seguir o seu coração."

_Esse moleque parece ser gay... _

"EEEII, KONOHAMARU! ESTOU TE PROCURANDO HÁ HORAS! VAMOS LOGO!"

Era Ebisu, gritando lá de longe. Parecia estar irritado. Sasuke viu Konohamaru sorrir amarelo a sua frente e dar um sinal de 'espera aí' para o sensei. Então o garoto voltou-se para ele.

"Essa é a sua chance, ó! A Sakura tá vindo pra cá."

Sasuke seguiu o olhar de Konohamaru...

"Boa sorte. Tenho que ir."

... Então o garoto saiu correndo. Certamente para fugir do sensei, e não para ir até ele.

_O mais difícil fica comigo, ótimo. _

Sakura estava cumprimentando os guardas do grande portão, e logo já estava caminhando.

Carregava com ela uma cesta de flores. Flores coloridas e de todos os tipos. Ela realmente gostava de flores...

_Eu poderia dar uma pra ela. Não, Sasuke, não._

Mas logo a imagem de Konohamaru o pertubando pelo dia todo veio em sua mente...

_Sim, Sasuke, sim. Não parece ser tão difícil mesmo. Se o moleque consegue, eu consigo._

"Hey, Sakura!" - Disse quando a garota já estava perto. A mesma parou de andar e arregalou os olhos – _"mas uma que me acha anti-social?" _– e corou.

"Olá..." - Ela disse. E novamente, nada de 'Sasuke-kun'.

_Essa garota tá dificultando as coisas... _Pensou.

"Aonde você vai?" - perguntou com tom de desinteresse, como quem estivesse ali por que não tinha nada pra fazer. E ele realmente não tinha.

"Ah... Eu vou no escritório da hokage... Deixar essas flores lá."

O Uchiha percebeu o olhar de Sakura sobre as flores. Então, eram pro escritório da hokage...

"E pra você?"

"Pra mim o quê?" – disse ela, sem entender.

_Que belo plano, Sasuke. Não seja direto, não seja direto._

Novamente, imaginou Konohamaru e...

_Não, não, não! Seja direto, seja direto._

"Flores pra você."

"Ah sim... Eu raramente compro alguma flor pra mim. Embora eu goste muito."

_Como eu pensei... _Sasuke sorriu. Mas tratou de tirar o sorriso da cara antes que-

"Do que está rindo?" – Sakura perguntou, divertida.

"Ah... Não estou rindo. Foi impressão sua."

"Ta bom..." – Sakura disse, olhando pra frente, e parecendo perceber só agora que estava ali, ainda parada – "Bom, eu tenho que ir, até mais."

"Espera Sakura!"

_O que eu to fazendo?_

"Quer que eu te acompanhe até o escritório da hokage?"

_O que eu to fazendo???????_

"Ah..." – Sakura corou – "P-Pode ser..."

A garota logo virou para o outro lado. Sasuke não podia vê-la corada!

_Isso não foi bem um pedido para sair... E eu tenho que ser direto..._

Sasuke começou a caminhar ao lado da companheira de time, pensando.

_Mas como eu posso ser direto... Se eu não sei ser..._

"S-Sasuke..."

_Mas um Uchiha sempre deve saber das coisas... Então, eu sei. Eu sei._

"Sasuke?"

_Eu sei ser direto..._

"Olha..."

"Eu sei ser direto!" – disse como se fosse pra reforçar seus pensamentos.

"Como...?"

"Sakura! Ah! Ah! Nada... O que você estava dizendo?"

Sakura se assustou. Sasuke não falava tanto assim...

"Queria dizer que, se você tiver algo pra fazer, realmente n-não precisa me acompanhar... Eu não quero incomodar."

"Você não está incomodando." – ele disse, simplesmente.

E foram em silêncio até chegar ao prédio da Hokage...

"Bem, é aqui." – disse ela, olhando pra baixo.

"Sakura."

"Ah... O quê?"

"Tem algo pra fazer hoje à noite?"

A menina ficou corada. Muito corada. O Uchiha sorriu internamente.

"Hmmm... N-Não..."

"Então tudo bem. Não saia de casa."

"C-Como assim, Sasuke?"

_Sasuke já é um progresso..._

"Apenas fique quietinha no seu canto."

_Eu estou progredindo em várias coisas..._

"M-Mas..."

"Até mais, Sakura."

Disse para então voltar ao distrito Uchiha. Teria que ter muito tempo para se arrumar...

_Talvez eu devesse comprar flores. Mas eu não perguntei de qual ela gosta. Apenas vou comprar uma bonita igual à ela. Ah, Sasuke, pare com isso!!_

Sakura observou ele andar, indo embora, então entrou para o prédio da hokage...

Embora ela não soubesse que estaria ocupadíssima esta noite...

Não foi bem um pedido para sair, sim. Mas foi o jeito de pedir do Uchiha.

_Já tenho até o meu próprio jeito de pedir... Yeah, Sasuke, você realmente está progredindo!_

...

Acabou, gente! Espero que vocês gostem, viu?? E pra quem não entendeu o 'fique quietinha na sua casa' do Sasuke, ele não disse pra ela ficar parada lá... É por que ele, mais tarde, irá levá-la para sair... Eu to pensando em fazer continuação, seria legal! Mandem reviews n_n


End file.
